sobre os sentimentos que eu sempre detestei
by Lenore Never Speaks
Summary: Eu não sabia como reagir quando sentia seus dedos deslizarem pelo meu pescoço, quando você acordava de madrugada para me visitar no quarto. uchihacest; shota; insinuação de slash; sasuke's pov; yaoi?


**sobre os sentimentos que eu sempre detestei**

**.**

_**Lenore Never Speaks**_**  
9.2.09**

_**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens dessa história pertecem a mim: Eles pertecem ao Masashi Kishimoto. E esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.  
__**Alerta:**__ Esta fanfiction contém: __**Abuso sexual envolvendo crianças, relacionamento entre garotos, insinuação de sexo e talvez um pouco de violência**__. Caso você se incomode com o gênero ou tenha algum trauma relacionado, não a leia.  
__**Alerta²**__: Esta fanfiction pretende seguir ainda as antigas regras ortográficas da língua portuguesa, incluindo os acentos diferenciais, tremas e etc..  
**Etc:** One-shot, Uchihacest, Shota, Fluffy (??);

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Eu não sabia como reagir quando sentia seus dedos deslizarem pelo meu pescoço, quando você acordava de madrugada para me visitar no quarto. Eu não sabia o que falar para expressar aquilo que eu não sabia o que era quando você me olhava nos olhos enquanto seus dedos longos deslizavam pela minha cintura ainda acobertada pelo pijama, e lentamente levantava a peça, deixando seus dedos assassinos deslizarem por minha pele pálida; mesmo que quisesse falar, você me silenciava quando selava os lábios nos meus e, com pequenos beijos, instigava-me a entreabrir os lábios e deixar que sua língua me dominasse. E os beijos se deslocavam para a bochecha, para o pescoço. Para os mamilos rosados. Por todo o corpo. Quando fazíamos amor.

_Dúvida._

Eu odiava aquela dor que sentia quando você, depois de me tocar nos lugares onde mamãe sempre disse para esconder em nome de minha honra como homem, penetrava-me, invadia-me. As lágrimas escorriam de dor, não de prazer – de dúvida, jamais de certezas. A dor era maior do que os toques que me davam aqueles confusos desejos de me esconder e me entregar.

_Vergonha._

Mas tudo aquilo você fazia sorrindo. E entre um suspiro ou outro, um gemido ou outro, você sempre ressaltava o quanto eu era único, especial, amável. Eu queria ouvir aquilo pra sempre, por isso permitia que você me machucasse daquela forma. Havia dor, havia sangue. Havia lágrimas... Mas se aquilo era pelo meu herói, eu poderia me deixar rasgar, destruir, humilhar. Era como se você fosse ficar ali comigo pra sempre em troca de meu corpo, que eu entregava com minha alma dentro.

_Egocentrismo._

Você sempre, de algum modo, gostava de usar esse amor para me machucar. Às vezes inocentemente, quando usava minha esperança de encontrar meu irmão-herói para me ensinar a ser como ele e, em troca disso, cutucava-me a testa e dizia que não podia... Às vezes seriamente, quando dizia que me amava e me obrigava a aceitar toda a dor física e moral enquanto me tocava, acariciava e invadia.

_Sadismo._

Não, Itachi. Eu nunca permiti que você fizesse isso. Eu mal sabia o que estava acontecendo, e você estava ciente de que eu não sabia, afinal, eu tinha seis anos quando essa sua obsessão, essa doença começou. E eu não tive forças para pará-la, ou pedir ajuda.

_Negação._

Antes de declarar que te odiava, você me fez sofrer mais uma vez: Porém de uma forma realmente insuportável. Tirou-me tudo de mim, deixando apenas as lembranças do que um dia tudo foi, do que um dia você foi. Lembranças. Pó. Eu podia suportar que você me achasse pouco, eu podia suportar não ser tão bom quanto você, podia suportar cada noite que você me acariciava daquela forma suja, mas aquilo era superior a mim. Aquilo acabou com o resto de sanidade que eu guardava para poder me desenvolver saudavelmente, quando deixasse de ter vergonha de mim mesmo por todos aqueles abusos.

_Loucura._

E quando, depois de anos, pude revê-lo outra vez, quis matá-lo. E você se divertiu com minha dor, outra vez. Jogou-me contra a parede, provou através de uma surra o quão superior você era. E me fez rever tudo aquilo outra vez; queria arrancar minhas memórias, repintá-las com nosso sangue e vísceras, e mostrar-me de uma forma insana como era belo ver nossa família sendo morta. Os cadáveres de uma família, de um clã! De garotas, garotos, homens, crianças, senhores e senhoras. E você sorria com meu sofrimento.

_Desespero._

Eu nunca te perdoei, nunca. Mas havia terminado, de certa forma. Acreditei que não havia mais dor no mundo que pudesse me dilacerar. E então, aconteceu. Eu te matei. O alívio que senti por todo aquele pesadelo ter acabado foi imenso; quando me vi sem você no mundo. Sem você, sem ninguém. Eu era, finalmente, o último Uchiha – até aparecer aquele maldito segundo Uchiha, o Madara, e me dizer com a maior simplicidade do mundo que minha família pretendia destruir toda uma cidade em paz e dominá-la, e que você, detestando guerras, impediu isso. E que me deixou vivo para me proteger, porque não podia suportar o sofrimento de me matar. E então, uma dor mais forte do que qualquer outra, um choque maior do que aquilo tudo o que passei. Eu duvidei, primeiramente. Depois senti uma vergonha absurda de mim mesmo... E talvez, ao mesmo tempo, meu ego parecia maior do que nunca, por ter sido o único que você tinha amor o suficiente para querer proteger até as últimas, ainda que de forma tão sádica. Neguei a realidade, parecia surreal demais, se é que aquilo era realmente a realidade. Pensei que fosse enlouquecer com aquela informação. Senti o desespero crescer dentro de mim... E descobri uma dor pior que tudo aquilo que passei antes.

_Arrependimento._

Itachi.

Por umas épocas eu te idolatrei, outras eu te compreendi. Outras te odiei, até que te matei. Mas o sentimento verdadeiro, aquele que nunca vai deixar de existir dentro de mim, é tão forte que me dá a certeza sobre o que eu senti em relação a você por toda a minha vida.

Eu nunca deixei de te amar.

E nunca deixarei.

Mesmo que você não esteja mais aqui comigo.

Então, por favor, me espere. Para que um dia eu possa te encontrar e, assim, serei completo outra vez.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_N/A: Fanfiction genérica que fiz para não deixar de escrever, hahah. Faz tempos que não consigo escrever nada, então resolvi apenas dedar o teclado pra ver o que iria sair disso. Eis o que saiu; espero que, com isso, eu me acostume novamente a escrever fanfictions. Espero que (se alguém ler isso) se divirtam tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo sem compromisso. xD  
_


End file.
